


Eyewitness

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda, Bottom Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev, Butt Plugs, Female Masturbation, Finka is a confused bi, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not actually cheating, One-Sided Attraction, Pool Makeouts, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and she likes them strong, assumed cheating, caught fucking, more like 6+1 cause I'm bad at couting oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Five (or six) times Finka accidentally caught the Spetsnaz boys having sex... And the one time they caught her in a compromising situation.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Gazkov/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Lera "Finka" Melnikova, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	Eyewitness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yon_jonsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yon_jonsson/gifts).



> Last fic of the year, and it's a long overdue idea I had in the backburner for waaay too long. I hope you'll like it!  
> As always, I lost count of how many times I thanked [ToDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons/works) for beta-reading my stuff, and this is no different <3

1.

None of Finka’s experiences so far prepared her for the changes that being part of Rainbow would bring. Mostly, because she was immediately thrust into the mess with the Chimera virus. And second, because never before she had been in such a big international organization; therefore, meeting the Spetsnaz team was a relief, one she didn't know she needed until she found it. 

These were people she already knew, at least one of them, and the others welcomed her like a long lost sister. Falling into an easy camaraderie with them took less than a full day. It was easier than trying to cajole a laugh out of Lion. Finka liked her CBRN partner well enough, but he wasn't them. The Spetsnaz guys joked with her - even if Glaz's humor was quite dark sometimes, asked her to spar with them - although Kapkan refused a rematch with knives, and always included her when going for a drink.

Being around the same people at all times, both in the camp and when going on missions in that cursed town, Finka got to know the quirks of her new friends. The first thing she noticed was how tactile the Russians were. It honestly surprised her, expecting some of the typical macho posturing she had found so common in the motherland. But no, the guys were very close and affectionate, to the point that two of them often slept in the same cot. Finka thought it was both cute and hilarious, because watching two big guys trying to fit in a small bed was funny, but she also had to admit it was a good way to ward off the nightmares. She did notice most of the time it was Glaz sneaking into Kapkan’s bed, but since she had also seen Tachanka and Kapkan sharing sleeping space, Finka chalked it to the sniper and the hunter being closer friends. However, her opinion on that matter changed after Glaz got injured. 

Ash had sent Doc, Lion and Glaz to rescue Jäger, while another team was out to destroy the virus’ nursery. According to the sniper, everything went reasonably well until they reached the pilot. During the fight to get out of there, one of those hulking brutes, a Smasher, sent Glaz flying against a brick wall, leaving him with a severe concussion and bruised ribs. All things considered, he got off lightly, no broken bones or other severe injuries. Yet his teammates took it badly. Especially Kapkan.

While everyone at the camp expressed relief over Glaz being mostly fine, Tachanka and Kapkan basically accused Doc and Lion of being poor teammates, too focused on their petty dislike of each other to properly cover the rest of the team during a fight. Finka and Glaz themselves had to intervene to soothe the ruffled feathers, not wanting to get Ash involved in this mess. Eventually, they parted ways if not amiably, at least not too angry. After that, Finka followed the boys to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid again.

As usual, they gathered to play cards, this time drinking fruity sodas in solidarity with the sniper, who wouldn’t be able to taste a drop of alcohol for days. It was almost a normal night, if it wasn’t for how Kapkan clung to Glaz. Finka observed with no little curiosity how the hunter remained plastered to the attacker, arms circling Glaz’s waist and his head resting on his shoulder. As if that wasn’t enough to raise some eyebrows, Kapkan kept sporadically repeating _“I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again,”_ usually mumbled against the sniper’s neck.

It was rather sweet, in all honesty. Finka never imagined Kapkan could act like that with anyone, soft and scared, seeking reassurance at the same time he gave it. Seeing as Tachanka didn’t bat an eye at the affectionate display, Finka didn’t comment on it. However, she kept stealing glances at them, seeing how they would shift position slightly whenever Glaz hissed in pain, yet Kapkan didn’t let go of him not even for a second.

After that night, there were no more overt displays of affection like that one, but Finka did notice the small ones. Touches that lingered a bit longer than usual, or how they always sat next to each other; that kind of details. She wasn’t completely sure, but if Finka had to bet she would put all her money on those two being together.

Confirmation of her suspicions came unexpectedly, after the New Mexico disaster, once Finka was settled in Rainbow’s base.

The cages, as everyone called them, served both as a personal storage and a locker room of sorts, for changing their gear and weapons before or after training. Finka’s was still mostly empty, at least when compared to the ones surrounding hers. While she was fine with that, since she wasn’t the type of person to hoard stuff, she also suspected many operators did that to create a little bit of privacy for their cages. Or maybe some really did collect and hoard all kinds of stuff.

She was pondering about that when she heard a small noise coming from another cage, almost like a whimper, followed by a shushing noise. Curiosity piqued, Finka did something she rarely did. She went to snoop around and find what was going on. Looking through the steel grid she spotted two figures about two cages away. It took her a few moments to understand what she was seeing, only recognising her teammates because of the camouflage pattern on their gorkas. 

One of them -Kapkan, judging by the uniform- was propped up in a pile of boxes or similar and had his bare legs wrapped around the other’s waist. _Glaz._ The one standing and holding the other close was Glaz. The sniper made a small thrusting movement with his hips and another whimper echoed through the cages. Finka felt her face heat up so fast she feared she might spontaneously combust.

The decent thing to do would be to avert her eyes and let them have some privacy, even when they were fucking in a mostly public space, but she was rooted to the spot. Finka was scared her presence would be discovered, but those two only had eyes for each other. Every movement from Glaz elicited some reaction from the hunter: a half-smothered noise of pleasure, or a hand clutching desperately at Glaz’s jacket, or rocking into his lover, eager for more. A particularly loud moan startled her.

“You have to keep quiet, _love_ ,” Glaz groaned, and oh lord, Finka never heard the sniper sound so sultry. 

“Yes… Ah, yes!” Kapkan answered in a gasp. It was hard to tell if he was agreeing or just being enthusiastic. Taking into account the drawn out moan he let out immediately afterwards, she would bet on the latter.

Glaz pressed closer to the hunter, bending down to silence him with a kiss. It was then Finka realized she was intruding in a very intimate moment, and turned away from the still kissing lovers.

As silently as possible, Finka put away her training gear and contemplated what to do now. If she walked out of her cage, or tried to go anywhere, she would be in their line of sight. Granted, they might not notice her since they were very much focused on each other, but still it was a risk she would rather avoid. It was awkward enough hearing them, if they knew she had seen them… no, Finka didn’t want to risk it.

She looked around the small space and decided to hide behind the bench. Sitting on the floor wasn’t so bad, and she had her phone to distract herself. Finka did her best to ignore the sounds her teammates were making, but it was impossible to not hear the heated whines and grunts in the otherwise dead silent area. 

Finka was glad for them, truly, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to look them in the face without recalling how Kapkan cried out _Timur_ when climaxing. At least there was no doubt he was having a good time.  
_ _ _ 

2.

As the days went by, Finka realised Glaz and Kapkan’s relationship was Rainbow’s worst kept secret. Nobody had proof -unlike Finka herself- but everyone was convinced they were together. 

Dokkaebi had tried to subtly interrogate Finka about it, but she deflected by pointing out how affectionate all the Spetsnaz were. No one could doubt it was a close knit team. They had welcomed her like a long lost little sister, and now it felt like she’d always been part of the team. For fuck’s sake, Tachanka even had her name tattooed on his arm, joining all the references to the others he already carried, inked on his skin.

Her own relationship with Tachanka was a slight source of confusion. At first she thought him interested in her too, since their friendly banter often took a flirty turn. Yet he had never tried to make a move on her. It’s not like she was expecting a date or anything similar, just some mutual stress relief. Nothing more. 

It did not happen, though. A shame, but Finka wasn’t going to lose any sleep over it, some things just weren’t meant to happen. The girls - Dokkaebi, Ela, and Valkyrie - all had different advice for her regarding that situation, but she steered the conversation away from the topic. She wasn’t going to waste more time thinking about stuff that clearly wouldn’t happen.

That was part of the reason she was here tonight, in the pub. To unwind, stop mulling over the same issues as always, and just enjoy some drinks with her friends instead. She drank a couple of beers, played darts with the girls, and then Dokkaebi was back at trying to get some gossip from her, claiming she had to know some juicy stuff and no team could be as boring as the Spetsnaz appeared to be. If she only knew… Finka made her escape saying she was going for another drink.

The pub was full of Rainbow operators, and she contemplated which group she could infiltrate to hide from Dokkaebi, at least for a little while. The GSG9 defenders, plus Thermite, Kapkan and Glaz, Goyo and Maverick were doing some sort of drinking game. Maestro was telling some story to the whole of the SAS while Alibi frowned and interrupted him often. The Canadians, Nomad, Melusi and Jackal had made their own group, sitting in a corner and seemingly having a pleasant conversation. There were also a few people on their own, but in the end Finka decided that she needed some fresh air, not a change of company.

The bar felt stuffy, the heating turned on too high and the room too full of people. And alcohol only made her feel more overheated, so another drink wouldn’t help. She knew there was a backdoor, one that led to a patio or backyard of sorts. It would be empty too, since nobody wanted to be outside in winter, but it was exactly what she needed. What these people considered winter cold was a slight chill compared to the snow days and freezing temperatures of winter in her home country.

Stepping outside was in immediate relief, and Finka closed her eyes, leaning back against the door and enjoying the cold air. She probably would have spent more time like this if it wasn’t for the muffled grunt she heard. She swept her gaze over the patio, trying to find the source of the noise, and when she did, she had to blink twice before her brain caught up with what her eyes were seeing.

Two guys were on the other end of the terrace, barely hidden by the stacked plastic chairs. Worst of all, she knew them. Tachanka was standing, trousers dropped to his knees and a hand in his partner’s head. On his part, Fuze was kneeling in front of Tachanka, bobbing his head up and down in an unmistakable rhythm.

 _Oh for fuck’s sake_ , what was wrong with ther teamamtes, all having sex in public places? Well, this answered quite neatly why Tachanka never showed any interest in her beyond some friendly flirtation. Although she would have preferred to learn of this in a less shocking manner. Right then, Tachanka pushed Fuze to take more of his cock than before, until the Uzbek was choking on his dick and had to pull away, coughing. 

Okay, that was enough. Finka turned around and left, but not before hearing Tachanka teasingly ask Fuze if his cock was too big to handle. She closed the door behind her, the noisy atmosphere of the pub barely registering. _Holy shit_. Finka wished she could stop thinking about what she saw and heard. She wished there was a Holy power that could delete her memories! 

So all of the teammates were… not straight. She was fine with that. In all honesty, it kinda hurt none of them had confided in her, and instead she had to find out in the most embarrassing and awkward way possible. Did they think she would attack them in some way, if she knew? She was neither a snitch nor a bigot, they should have known that...

Distracted as she was, Finka walked straight into Valkyrie and knocked down her drink. “Oh shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you.”

“Are you okay?” Valkyrie asked, not concerned at all about her spilled drink.

“Yes. Yeah, I needed a break from all this, it was a little suffocating.”

Frowning, Valkyrie put her hand on Finka’s arm. “Do you want to go outside? There’s a backyard I think, it will be quiet there.”

“No!” Finka quickly shot down that avenue of thought. “I just came back from being outside. Maybe a glass of water?”

She let Valkyrie guide her back to the table and let out a relieved sigh. Her idiot teammates might not trust her enough yet to tell Finka about certain stuff, but she would still protect their privacy all the same. Now, if she could stop walking into a public space and find them fucking and oblivious to their surroundings, that would be great.  
_ _ _

3.

After the revelation that Tachanka and Fuze had something going on as well, Finka started observing her fellow Spetsnaz more closely. Perhaps she had missed the telltale signs between Fuze and Tachanka since the former hadn’t been in New Mexico. However, her observations didn’t yield any particular insight.

Unlike the other two lovebirds in the team, they were really discreet, to the point Finka would have never suspected a thing if she hadn’t caught them with their pants down, literally. Fuze was quite aloof, and treated all of them similarly. The only exception, funny enough, was Glaz. He showed a special deference to the sniper, and often sought his company. Not only that, he was slightly more talkative too when Glaz was around.

On the other hand, Tachanka was the polar opposite of Fuze. The defender was loud and boisterous, and surprisingly affectionate. Hugs, friendly back pats, playing at roughhousing, jokes and teasing… everyone in the team received their fair share of it. Especially Kapkan. Tachanka really loved to tease and trail after his fellow defender. Finka supposed it was the way their friendship worked, a parallel to Glaz and Fuze’s closeness. Only this one was louder, with Kapkan often retaliating when he had had enough with the teasing. Although he allowed Tachanka liberties similar to the ones Glaz took, like sitting on Tachanka’s lap when the old man dragged Kapkan on top of him during movie night.

The team dynamic didn’t change either when they were alone. At first, she had considered maybe they were restraining themselves because of her presence. Although if that was the case, they wouldn’t constantly include her in everything the team did, would they? Perhaps she was being unfair in feeling they were hiding things from her. Things that were personal but also affected how the team worked. And yet, she still hadn’t told them about her illness either. For a group of people who claimed to trust each other with their lives, they surely kept secrets from each other.

When Finka needed to stop overthinking, she always opted for physical exercise. The eventual burn in her limbs and lungs made her forget about her troubles, and Finka was used to pushing herself hard in training. Finding Valkyrie in the gym was a pleasant surprise, and she spent a good chunk of her afternoon in a friendly competition with the American woman. She wasn’t even salty about losing the weight lifting challenge, watching Valkyrie’s muscles as she worked the barbells up and down was mesmerizing. 

Sweaty and exhausted, Finka made her way back to the dorms once Valkyrie left. It wasn’t the same without her around. Before she forgot again, Finka started typing her answer to Blitz, since the German had requested her advice on a personal matter. She wasn’t worried about where she was going, she knew the way back to her room so well she could have done it blindfolded. All her attention was on the response she was crafting, and thus she didn’t notice anything amiss when she stepped into the common area of the dorms. It wasn’t until she was in the middle of the room that she heard something odd.

With a sense of foreboding expanding in her gut, she lowered the phone and saw an increasingly familiar image. Except the participants weren’t who she had expected.

For once, she had to commend them for not doing it in a public space, but perhaps they should have closed the door of the bedroom. Tachanka’s bedroom. It wasn’t a surprise to see him lying on the bed, no. The shock came from seeing how Kapkan was riding him, eyes closed in delight and hands splayed on Tachanka’s chest as he bounced on his cock. Oh lord, it was thicker than she had imagined.

Finka would have chastised herself for that thought if she wasn’t so transfixed in the scene before her eyes. Every one of their moves exuded passion. The way Tachanka’s hands roamed Kapkan’s thighs and hip, holding him in place as he thrust up into him. The noises Kapkan made, breathless moans so similar to the ones she heard before, and the urgency of his movements. Endearments and encouragements Tachanka whispered in their mother tongue, and now Finka _knew_ without a doubt he was into dirty talk. Praise kink? Whatever, she didn’t care!

There was an uncomfortable warmth curling low in her belly, which only made her face grow even hotter with embarrassment. Finka was very much getting aroused, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. However, all rational thought was smothered when one of Tachanka’s hands wrapped around Kapkan’s cock, and soon after the hunter climaxed, white ropes of cum painting Tachnka’s chest as he made the most shameless moans.

Tachanka was quite loud in his satisfaction too, and then they were cuddling. Finka quietly stepped to the side, to avoid being seen by Kapkan, and tiptoed her way to her bedroom. Last she saw, the hunter was lounging on Tachanka’s chest, while the latter told him how he was such a good _pet_. Good lord, this was too much for her.

In the sanctuary of her room, Finka sat on the bed, trying to calm down. However, the agitation persisted. She was conflicted over her feelings with this whole situation, yet the most pressing one was a sudden, burning arousal. If she closed her eyes, all she could see was Tachanka’s thick cock disappearing into Kapkan and the heated moans and blissed out expression from the hunter. Pressing her thighs together only made it worse, and Finka let all rational thought slip away.

After making sure her door was not only closed but locked, she made quick work of her trousers and panties, throwing them to the ground as she lay down on the bed. Finka ran the pad of her fingers over her bare pussy, teasing herself only for a moment before she plunged two digits into her core. She was dripping wet, and the fingers felt pretty good inside her, although not nearly big enough. A dildo would be much better, yet Finka didn’t want to turn this into a proper session. It was just supposed to be a quick fix, to get the images out of her mind.

She pushed the fingers as deep as she could, and curled them, rubbing over her sensitive spot. At the same time, she grinded the base of the palm against her clit, the double stimulation driving her wild. Would Tachanka’s cock feel as good? For Kapkan it certainly felt divine, Finka had never seen someone cum so much. And the way Tachanka’s arms flexed when supporting his weight, muscles bulging enticingly, like Valkyrie’s when she was lifting weights…

Finka reached the point of no return and bit her lips to avoid making any sound. She seized up as pleasure washed over her in a burning, toe curling wave. After the immediate relief and floaty feeling, awareness of what she did came back with a vengeance. She masturbated over her teammates. And not any teammates, the guy she used to have a crush on, and her old mentor. Who were fucking, together, despite both of them being in a relationship with someone else? To be fair, she wasn’t sure Tachanka was in a relationship with Fuze; but Kapkan most certainly was Glaz’s partner.

The realisation dropped on her like a sack of bricks. Kapkan was cheating on Glaz. And she had masturbated to it. God, she felt disgusted now. Finka looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She wanted a shower, and hopefully she’d feel cleaner afterwards. Both in a physical and mental sense.  
_ _ _

4.

Cheaters were the scum of the earth in Finka’s eyes. She had a hard time reconciling how Kapkan, someone she respected and considered a friend and mentor, was cheating on his partner. She wouldn’t have believed it if it wasn’t because she had seen irrefutable evidence with her own eyes.

The worst part was that Kapkan didn’t act like a cheating bastard usually would. There were no gifts, no sudden and unexpected performances of love, no nervousness when both Glaz and Tachanka were in the same room with him. He just acted as he always did, as if nothing was amiss at all. Finka was appalled. The gall Kapkan had was unbelievable! How was he such a good actor, when the man was usually so straightforward in everything else? The most logical conclusion was that he had lots of practice, which meant he had been cheating for a long time.

Poor Glaz didn’t deserve this. The sniper was always so friendly with her and Tachanka, and sweet with his partner, and a supportive friend to Fuze. In all honesty, Finka was now sure Kapkan didn’t fucking deserve him. However, she didn’t want to be the one who broke the news to Glaz. It would devastate him. So Finka lived in a semi-permanent state of guilt, knowing her silence only helped Kapkan continue with his deception.

Her behaviour towards the hunter changed noticeably during that time. Instead of their easy banter and camaraderie, tinged with a little bit of competitiveness, now Finka was borderline hostile with him. She avoided Kapkan and at the same time observed all his movements, tried her best to not show too much of her contempt yet scowled fiercely at him quite often. She was also angry with Tachanka, for he also played a part in this disgraceful situation, but he wasn’t the one cheating on a partner. Most probably. Finka still wasn’t sure about that one.

The defenders obviously noticed her animosity. Everyone noticed it, and even Lion who wasn’t the most observant person around asked her if she had a fight with her teammates. No one believed her half-hearted reassurances that everything was fine.

“Is this about how I took you out last week during training?” Kapkan asked her one day during lunch. His frown got deeper after Finka denied it. “Did I say something offensive? Is it because I denied you a rematch with knives? Just tell me what did I do to you!”

“Nothing,” Finka repeated for the third time, tired of his endless prodding. If Kapkan kept this up, she would end up throwing the truth in his face, and that could turn ugly fast. Besides, it would be awful for poor Glaz if she outed Kapkan as a cheater in such a public place.

“Let it go, Max,” Tachanka scooted closer to his fellow defender and _lover_ , and Finka scowled at them both. “When a woman acts like that, she wants you to reflect on your behavior and realise on your own what you did to upset her, right Lera?”

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Finka replied, throwing a frosty glare at them before stalking away.

She needed to clear her head, work out her anger. So she went to the gym, and pummeled the punching bag as if whacking it hard enough would unlock the answers Finka was seeking. Damned Kapkan always messing with her life in some way, it was bullshit! Maybe it wasn’t on purpose, because both the knife thing and catching him in bed with people had all been accidents, but still, he was always involved. Finka hit harder, ignoring the pain in the knuckles. Since she couldn’t beat her bad mood to a pulp, the punching bag was the next best thing.

“Are you imagining a certain someone’s face there?” Startled, Finka turned towards the voice, and found Valkyrie regarding her with an amused smile. “I heard you had a fight with your boys. Wanna talk about it, or do you prefer a sparring partner that can punch back?”

With a fierce grin, Finka gestured at Valkyrie to come at her. This was what she needed, the adrenaline of facing off against someone else, until she was exhausted and her arms ached. Valkyrie didn’t hold back, knowing how much Finka could take and actually pushing her limits. It was one of the things she loved about the American, when others would think she was pushing herself too hard, Valkyrie let her push and stayed by her side. This time it was no different, and neither stopped until both were sprawled on the floor, panting and still arguing about who beat whom.

“Can I ask you a sort of personal question?” Finka waited until Valkyrie nodded and then she let out a quiet sigh of relief. She needed advice and didn’t know whom to turn to. “Hypothetically speaking, if you caught a friend cheating on their partner, what would you do?”

“Geez, that’s not personal, it’s a moral dilemma,” Valkyrie awkwardly laughed. She took a moment to think about it, instead of trying to get more information out of Finka, or asking why she wanted to know that. “I think I would confront one of them. The friend most probably, since I assume we’d be close. And if not, I’d tell the partner. I know I would want to know if I was being cheated on. It might hurt, but it’s better than being taken for a fool.”

That was rather logical. Common sense, even. However, hearing it from Valkyrie was a relief, a vindication that her instincts were right. She thanked the other woman and decided it was time to tackle the issue head on. Once they decided they were done sparring, and then showered, Finka went in search of Kapkan. 

The first place she intended to look was in their dorms, since nobody seemed to have seen him for a while. He often lounged there, whittling or reading some psychology article, while Glaz painted. She only needed to get him alone, preferably, and give him a chance to explain what the fuck had he been thinking. However, the dorms were empty. The only signs of human presence was a faint noise coming from Kapkan’s room, as if someone was murmuring something. Oddly enough, it didn’t sound like Kapkan.

“... here it is!” That was Glaz. 

Nobody answered though, so Finka assumed he was alone. Since the door was ajar, she peeked in, wanting to ask him if he needed help. However, the words died in her throat before Finka had the chance to start speaking.

Fuze was sprawled on the bed, naked from the waist down and sporting an impressive erection. Between his legs, Glaz was coating a peculiarly shaped object with lube, and it took Finka a moment to realise it was a black buttplug. Despite all the other occasions she had caught her teammates in an intimate moment, Finka was still shocked when she saw how Glaz took Fuze’s cock in his mouth at the same time he slid the toy inside him, pushing almost all the way in before he pulled it out. He repeated the process twice more, before the toy disappeared completely from view.

“Ahh, Timur…” Fuze moaned, and Finka couldn’t help comparing it with Kapkan’s moans. He was a little more subdued than the hunter, but not by much. “You’re going to let me finish this time, right? 

Glaz stopped sucking him, and gave his shiny, wet cock one last lick before answering, “I could. But what do you want more, finishing in my mouth now or waiting a little more and getting fucked later?”

That was a question Finka didn’t want to hear the answer to, so she slinked away quietly. Holy shit, this was the third fucking time she saw more than she wanted to see! And it knocked all her assumptions to the ground. One thing was sure: there was more to the supposed cheating issue than she had realized. 

Was Glaz cheating on Kapkan too? With Fuze. On the hunter’s bed. Perhaps it was revenge… Except that only worked if he expected Kapkan to catch them in the act, and it didn’t seem like that had been part of the plan. True, the door wasn’t properly closed, but Finka was pretty sure none of her teammates knew how privacy worked.

Maybe they had an open relationship. And Fuze and Tachanka were happy to get some action with them because why not. In any case, she learnt an important lesson: to not be so hasty jumping to conclusions. And to always knock and loudly announce her presence before peeking through a door. Or better yet, she should consider that the only safe door was the one to her room.  
_ _ _

5.

It became a private joke for Finka how often she seemed to run into the guys having sex. She even started to sarcastically consider making it a bingo or drinking game. What would she get next time, Glaz and Tachanka maybe? Fuze and Kapkan? A repeat from one of the couples she had already seen? Who knew.

She issued a vague apology to Kapkan, saying she had been stressed and unjustly took it out on him. He grumbled a little, but accepted it. Finka hadn’t been able to help herself and gave the hunter a quick hug. To her surprise, he endured it with a little more grace than she had expected, and afterwards they trained together for the first time in weeks. Careful training though, nobody wanted a repeat of one injuring the other. After all, Kapkan might have slashed her face by accident, but she broke his nose and ribs on purpose.

Everything went back to normal, and Finka enjoyed several weeks of relative peace. Although she was now more perceptive to certain interactions between the boys. Small details that most people would barely notice, but that spoke volumes of the tangled situation they were in. Teasing remarks, innuendo, surprising displays of possessiveness when anyone outside the group tried to make a pass at one of them. If Dokkaebi was a little more perceptive, she would have all the clues and evidence she wanted, without trying to bribe Finka into spilling their secrets. In truth, she was surprised nobody had noticed anything, they weren’t exactly subtle.

However, Valkyrie noticed a change in Finka’s attitude, and asked if the hypothetical cheating situation had been solved. She didn’t miss the twinkle in the American’s eyes when she commented how it was nice to see Finka wasn’t giving the stink eye to half her team anymore. Whatever Valkyrie knew or thought she knew, she never pressured Finka to talk about it, despite the increasing number of hours they spent together.

Not only for training and running exercises, but during their free time too. Like tonight. Valkyrie had invited her to the pub, for a girls’ night. Aside from them and Ela and Dokkaebi, they also managed to convince Ash, Hibana, Twitch and Nokk to join them too. And Twitch invited Caveira, which was the reason Finka was desperately searching for her phone, to send a warning message to Valkyrie, since she knew these two didn’t get along very well. However, her phone had seemingly vanished, and Finka was turning the dorms upside down in her search for it.

For a moment, she felt a sliver of hope when she unearthed a cellphone from between the couch’s cushions, but it was short lived. She didn’t know whose phone it was, but it wasn’t hers. Still, she would leave it safe and sound on the table, so its owner wouldn’t lose it. Wasn’t she nice? If only someone had done the same with her phone…

When Finka picked it up, she accidentally pressed some of the buttons and unlocked the phone. As luck would have it, a video that had been paused until now resumed playing, and she got a close up of two guys laying on a bed, enthusiastically rocking against each other while a third guy -whose face was off-screen- masturbated them both. 

Soon she realised the reason for their rocking was the double ended dildo they shared, their movements causing it to push into one or another. The image zoomed out enough for Finka to notice it was her teammates again -Kapkan looking like he was embarrassed but enjoying himself greatly, and Fuze with his eyes closed and a frown of concentration- before the camera focused on the way their cocks were leaking precum over the big, meaty hands pleasuring them both. Whoever was filming decided it was a good moment to show their own erection on camera, stroking it a few times before going back to the wanton scene happening next to him.

She dropped the phone as if it bit her, but the video was still playing and the moans were too loud in the room, especially the gasp of _“oh, fuck!”_ that Fuze uttered in the recording. Fervently praying she was alone, Finka picked the phone again, blocked the screen and threw it on the table, away from her.

Well, that was unexpected. Should she worry about how she knew the guy filming hadn’t been Tachanka? She had seen enough of them all naked to spot the differences even when she didn’t see their face. A slightly hysterical giggle bubbled up in her throat, thinking how easily Dokkaebi could hack the phone and find that video. Hell, no hacking necessary, another unwary soul might come across it by accident like Finka herself. At this point, she had to question if they were even trying to keep their affairs private, or if they were doing all that on purpose.

Shrugging those questions off with the practice of someone who had done that several times before, Finka kept searching for her phone for another ten minutes before deciding she’d rather tell Valkyrie in person, and ask the American if she had seen her phone.  
_ _ _

6.

A hard truth of Finka’s life was that, due to her neuropathy and the way it was becoming resistant to her usual medication, she sometimes went through her day with stiff muscles and unnecessary pain.

She woke up feeling slightly unfocused, but she was used to living with minor discomforts, and Finka went on with her day as usual. She trained extensively, and then worked out more with Valkyrie, and spent the afternoon running some tests on the lab, and only in the evening she decided it maybe was time to consult Doc. The dizziness hadn’t worried her so much, but the sudden feeling of numbness in her limbs, and the prickling sensation on her hands scared her. Not only because she always feared any ache or muscle pain was a herald of her decline, but also because the pins and needles sensation was unusually strong.

After getting reassured it was just a side effect of the medication, and of Finka overworking herself -as she usually did on those occasions, just to prove she was still as capable as ever- Doc recommended her a good night’s rest and taking it easy for a few days. She had to admit going to bed sounded really good right now, even if it was early. Therefore she made her excuses to everyone else and went to get some sleep, hoping she would wake up feeling marginally better.

Sleep found her easily, yet she kept waking up at random intervals. First it was the buzzing of her phone and a text from Valkyrie, worriedly asking if everything was alright, that she missed Finka at dinner. Not a minute later, there was a second one stating she hoped to not have disturbed her rest, and to take care. Finka read those and went back to sleep with a smile on her lips, happy both for the messages and for being able to continue sleeping. She was really tired.

The second time she was awoken Finka identified some muffled voices and several shushing sounds. Oh, the boys must be in the common area of the dorms. She wouldn’t get up and ask them to tone it down, mostly because she wasn’t a spoilsport, but also because getting out of bed seemed like too much effort. So Finka just turned around and closed her eyes again, paying no attention to the jumbled noise coming from outside her room.

She was half asleep already, when a booming voice cut through the pleasant haze in her mind. “C’mon princess, just admit it. There’s no shame in liking that.”

“There’s nothing to admit!” Kapkan heatedly argued back.

“Love, we all noticed how you turn into jello when someone wraps a hand around your throat,” Glaz gently said. Finka wished she could unhear this conversation, because that was definitely _too much information_.

“I don’t get why you’re so defensive about this,” Fuze butted into the conversation. “You like to be treated roughly when you’re in a mood, and choking fits into that.”

Yeah, Finka could definitely have done without knowing this side of Kapkan, she already knew more than she needed about his sex life. Why were they talking so loud? 

“It’s not about the choking, okay?” Kapkan snapped.

Blessed silence descended upon them after that little outburst, and Finka dared to hope it would last. She was wrong. At least, the voices weren’t so loud, and she wasn’t privy to everything they were saying anymore. She could deal with vague murmurs, although at one point she could have sworn she heard the words _authority kink_ pretty clearly.

Finka fell asleep again shortly afterwards, only to jolt awake an indeterminate amount of time later. At first she couldn’t tell what caused her to wake up, but then she heard it, the squeaking of the mattress coming from the room next to hers. But it was pretty subtle, definitely not a noise that should cause her to-

_“Hngh, faster.”_

_“Shh, we’ll wake up Lera.”_

The voices were muffled, like a whisper, and Finka was still half asleep but she recognized them. It was nice of them to be thinking about her. They definitely didn’t show such worries those time they were fucking in random places, so it was a little odd they worried now, when they were safe in one of the bedrooms. Maybe it was just Finka being too sleepy to make sense of how they thought.

_“No unless Sasha smashes the bed frame against the wall again.”_

_“Shuh wanted me to go harder, and I aim to please.”_ Tachanka chuckled, and he wasn’t careful to keep his voice low. It was followed by a thumping noise, presumably the bed being rocked again. _“Maybe Maxim would like you to follow my example, right?”_

Predictable, Kapkan told him to shut the fuck up, only his snarl ended in a high pitched keening sound, as the bed thumping gained speed. Groaning, Finka grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, trying to cover her ears. She just wanted to sleep, not hear those horny bastards going at it again. Hopefully the bed wouldn’t break under the combined weight of four heavy dudes, because the last thing she needed was yet another loud noise waking her up.

Was it too much to ask to get a good night’s rest? They better keep quiet or she would enact her vengeance. Finka eventually fell asleep to the sound of a creaking mattress next door, plotting about banging pots and pans one very early morning, preferably if they were hungover.  
_ _ _

+1.

New Year’s Eve was a lively night even for those who stayed at Rainbow’s base for the holidays. While there wasn’t an official party, operators often came together to celebrate, mixing traditions from all their countries. And booze. Lots and lots of booze.

They had an eclectic feast, and the strange -at least to Finka’s eyes- tradition of eating grapes at midnight, as Jackal had insisted, followed by more drinking and hugs and good wishes. Someone started blasting music and soon the cafeteria turned into a true party, with people dancing in the space between the tables, or even on top of the tables. Finka was having a blast.

She saw Valkyrie coming to her with another cup of… something. Whatever the liquor was, Finka downed it fairly quickly. It was only after two more drinks and dancing until her feet ached that she started feeling like she was overheating. Not even unbuttoning her blouse until her tits were almost on display helped. 

Afterwards, Finka wouldn’t be able to remember whose idea it was, but she ended following Valkyrie away from the party, eager to get some respite and cool off. The American led her to the pool, and it had never looked so inviting. She must have said that out loud, because her friend giggled.

“What are you waiting for, then?” Valkyrie said, pulling her top off and shimmying out of her tight pants. 

Finka stared at her for a moment, subtlety long forgotten as she ogled her friend. She was gorgeous, all toned muscle and tattoos, and a lovely tan that contrasted with her blonde hair. Maybe the indoor pool was no better than the cafeteria, Finka was feeling overly warm here too. Maybe that was why Valkyrie was undressing. In truth, the idea of getting down to her underwear too was very tempting. She started to undress right as Valkyrie dived into the pool with a joyful cry, splashing water everywhere. She followed Valkyrie shortly after, and the water was a lovely, cool caress against her skin. They played around, splashing and dunking each other underwater, then they raced.

Unsurprisingly, Valkyrie won; she was graceful like a mermaid and while Finka did her best, she had expected this outcome. She playfully splashed the American again, grinning as much as Valkyrie herself was doing.

“Is that what I get for winning, getting attacked?” She asked with an exaggerated gasp. “I used to get medals, you know?”

“I suppose you are right. The winner deserves a prize.” Feeling bold, Finka swam up to her and gave her a quick peck. Valkyrie’s lips tasted like chlorine, from the water, but Finka didn’t mind. 

They stared at each other, expectantly, waiting to see if one would say something or laugh the kiss off. Neither did. Valkyrie licked her lips, nervousness crossing over her features as he leaned forward to capture Finka’s mouth again.

It was unexpectedly difficult to kiss while they were floating in the water. Valkyrie clutched her for support, but that nearly sent them under again. Giggling as if it was the funniest thing ever, they finally resurfaced, and Finka grabbed the edge of the pool to keep them from drowning. Maybe she deserved a prize for that too, since Valkyrie kissed her again, this time not as chastely as their first time.

It was really nice kissing a woman. Kissing Megan in particular, though, was amazing. Giddy excitement coursed through Finka, at finally being able to do this. She had imagined many times how it would be, both as an abstract concept, when she was sure it was just general curiosity, and later the more concrete scenario of kissing Valkyrie in particular. The reality far surpassed her imagination. It was even better when Megan wrapped her legs around Finka’s waist, and she couldn’t help but bring one of her hands to lightly touch her strong thighs. All that without breaking their increasingly heated kiss. Best New Year’s Eve she could remember.

“Holy shit, this is a public space, Lera! You don’t do this kind of stuff in the open.”

She looked up to the other side of the pool, giving Kapkan her best murderous glare. Tachanka was actually hooting and encouraging her, which was nice, although she could do without Glaz’s little smirk. Fuze, bless him, seemed most unconcerned with the whole thing. But Kapkan? She was going to murder him.

 _“You have the cheek to lecture me about not doing improper things in public space?”_ She switched to Russian, both to not out their secret and because she found that swearing in her native tongue was infinitely more satisfying than doing so in English. _“You motherfucker! I have seen your bare ass more time than I ever wanted, and heard you being fucked way too many times, and you are the one bitching about me making out while we’re not even naked? You fucking hypocrite! I bet you came to the pool to do exactly what I’m doing.”_

The rest of the Spetsnaz were as shocked as Kapkan, presumably both because of her outburst, and because she just confessed knowing about them. None dared to interrupt her tirade, though. Not even Valkyrie, who didn’t bother to hide an amused smile while Finka ranted in Russian.

In the end, the four men slinked away, cowed by her temper and unwilling to have a much needed conversation right then and there. It was for the best, since Finka was of the opinion those matters could wait until morning. The night was still young, and there were many things she would like to try out, if Valkyrie was willing. 

Judging by the way she used her incredibly strong legs to turn them around and pin Finka against the pool’s wall before kissing her again, she was more than happy to assist her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch)!


End file.
